


Une fenêtre sur le passé

by Nelja



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy, Angst and Humor, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Gen, Memories, Science
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Docteur a de bons souvenirs avec le Maître. Le contraste avec le présent est difficile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une fenêtre sur le passé

Le Docteur se rappelle avec nostalgie ce jour où une décoction à l'aspect de vase pourpre et à l'odeur particulièrement déplaisante lui a sauté au visage.

Le Maître et la Rani ricanaient bêtement, et bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient responsables - ils auraient ri quelles que soient les circonstances - mais cela restait probable. Et bien sûr, le Docteur ne pouvait pas en rester là, aussi, il avait construit cette petite fissure dans l'espace temps - rien qui valait plus qu'une semaine d'exclusion, vraiment - pour regarder dans le passé et identifier le responsable, devant lequel il avait exhibé cette preuve avec hauteur.

Puis quand il avait lui-même saboté les expériences du Maître, parce qu'une vengeance complète est toujours meilleure qu'une moitié, il avait rajouté un petit appareil électronique qui brouillait immédiatement toute tentative de regarder cette scène depuis le futur par une fissure de l'espace-temps. Parce que le Maître n'avait aucune imagination, c'était bien connu !

Le voir tenter de cacher son air déconfit dans les jours qui avaient suivi avaient été une grande joie.

A défaut d'imagination, le Maître avait de bons réflexes et une certaine aptitude à la paranoïa. C'est pourquoi, quand le contenu de son bol avait sauté en l'air, il s'était écarté de justesse pour que la mixture gluante aille s'étaler sur les cheveux d'un camarade qui avait poussé un hurlement strident. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Puis leurs professeurs les avaient convoqués et leur avaient fait un grave discours sentencieux sur l'importance de suivre les règles de Gallifrey. Le Docteur, après coup, s'était interrogé sur leur devenir. S'étaient-ils tous jetés dans le vortex, de désespoir, après avoir été les enseignants de la promotion qui avaient donné le Docteur, le Maître et la Rani ? L'avaient-ils fait exprès ? Ou avaient-ils haussé les épaules avec un désintérêt poli avant de retourner boire l'équivalent Gallifreyen de leur thé ?

En tout cas, au cours de la retenue qui s'était ensuivie, le Maître et le Docteur avaient commencé à se reprocher vivement leur situation, à coups d'arguments à peine plus raffinés que _C'est ta faute_ ! Puis ils avaient éclaté de rire, parce que... parce que c'était drôle et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de raisons.

* * *

Certaines choses n'ont pas changé ; le Maître et le Docteur en sont encore à faire échouer leurs projets, à coups de plans plus ou moins élaborés et plus ou moins désastreux pour la timeline.

Mais maintenant le Docteur ne rit plus, et le Maître n'a plus que le rire jaune pour idées noires, celui des vainqueurs qui n'arrivent pas à être satisfaits malgré tout.

Et ce qui pourrait être un fragment préservé de sa jeunesse et de sa planète n'en est plus qu'un éclat déformé qui lui montre ce qu'il a perdu.

Gallifrey a disparu dans les flammes et même son passé est prisonnier d'une boucle, aucune faille temporelle ne pourrait permettre de le retrouver - si ce n'est celle des souvenirs. Et ce passé est différent, bien sûr. Il n'est plus question de connaître la vérité objective, juste de retrouver une vision du passé que le futur a modifiée - le Maître et la Rani, pense-t-il maintenant, plus jamais Koschei et Ushas - que le coeur du Docteur a peut-être déformée.

Riaient-ils vraiment de bon coeur, tous les deux, ou étaient-ils amers même en ce temps ?

Le Docteur n'aura jamais de réponse à cela, et il ne la voudrait pas. Il est des jours où un souvenir, déformé ou pas, est tout ce qui lui reste et qui ressemble, même un peu, à de l'espoir.


End file.
